1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a seated inversion table, especially to a seated inversion table that can prevent a user from over-inverting when using the seated inversion table.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
A seated inversion table is used for relieving discomfort caused by osteophytes, commonly referred to as bone spurs or parrot beak. In other words, the seated inversion table is rehabilitation equipment that allows a patient to appropriately exercise on it for stretching the abdominal muscles and back muscles.
According to Taiwan Patent No. M298454, the conventional seated inversion table is provided with a seat cushion assembly tiltably mounted between a front support component and a rear support component, a center of a first rod of the seat cushion assembly is mounted on an extendable rod, and two end portions of the first rod are tiltably mounted on two inner surfaces of two opposite ends of the rear support component which face to each other. The extendable rod is connected to a connecting tube through a second rod. The second rod is located under a sitting cushion of the seat cushion assembly. A center of the connecting tube is tiltably mounted on a connecting frame, and two opposite ends of the connecting tube are tiltably mounted on a hanging portion of the rear support component. The connecting frame is securely mounted on a rear surface of the back cushion.
When the patient performs inversion on the seated inversion table, the spaces between vertebras can be extended, aches caused by the osteophytes pressing on neurons are relieved, and abdominal muscles and back muscles stretch and get exercise at the same time. When the user sits on the seated inversion table and uses it, the back of the user lies against the seat back, the feet hook on the foot-clamping frame assembly, and the hands hold on and push the handle bars until the body tilts backward 180 degrees.
However, the conventional seated inversion table is not disposed with any protective structure for preventing the seated inversion table from over tilting. Thus, because the two end portions of the first rod are tiltably mounted on the two inner surfaces of two opposite ends of the rear support component which face to each other, when the user over tilts with the seat cushion assembly, the conventional seated inversion table cannot stop the inertia of inverting by the first rod abutting on the handle bars, which increases the possibility of injury to the user.
In addition, because a distance between two fixing rods of the foot-clamping frame assembly of the conventional seated inversion table is hard to adjust when the user sits on a sitting cushion of the seated inversion table, the user's foot cannot hook on the fixing rods firmly.
Besides, because the seated inversion table is designed for the particular purpose, the seated inversion table is not suitable for other purposes. When the seated inversion table is not in use, it is not easy to store the seated inversion table in the limited housing space of densely populated metropolitan area.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a seated inversion table to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.